Luke fon Fabre
Personality Arrogant would be the right word to describe Luke. Having grown up in a life where everyone besides his parents and teacher bow ro his wishes, Luke's gotten used to a cushy life inside House Fabre. Thus, he always thinks that he's right and would never admit that he's wrong even when its obvious that he is indeed wrong. He's a kid with a hell lot of self-pride and looks down on the people around him most of the time. Luke doesn't posses a lot of patience due to his pampered upbringing, and as a result he gets very easily annoyed, irritated and flustered. When in situations like these he tends to go snapping and yelling at people, especially those he doesn't like and those that cause him these sort of situations in the first place. He's pretty much a jerk, really, but he does have his soft side from time to time. Its hard to see it though, and would rather hide it and be the 'tough guy'. Also despite the loss of his memories Luke is never bothered about that, and he's the kind who never looks back and keeps on going no matter what. Though, perhaps, this attitude is or the best, given the truth of his birth. Following his accidental killing of the boys in the Bamboo Forest, Luke has become a atoner, blaming himself for everything and having the mind set that dieing would fix things, like in game. Background Seven years prior to the beginning of the game, Luke was reportedly kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire, an experience so traumatic as to cause him to lose all memory of events and people encountered before this event. Since his return to Kimlasca, he has been confined in Fabre manor in Baticul, the capital of the kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, having only the company of his parents, Natalia L.K. Lanvaldear, the servants, his teacher Van Grants, and his best friend Guy Cecil. Since this event, Luke would periodically experience painful headaches, similar to migraines but apparently less severe and with no perceptible cause, and sometimes even hear voices. Luke's family believed them to be linked to the kidnapping. One day in the middle of sword practice, Tear Grants enters the Fabre manor using a fonic hymn to lull its occupants to sleep, and attempts to assassinate Van. Luke intervenes, causing an isofon-induced hyperressonance which transports the two away into the Tataroo Valley, which lies within the territory of the Malkuth Empire. Thus begins Luke´s adventure into the world he has never had knowledge about with Tear as his guide. After a journey home with several others, Luke was informed he would go to the mining city Akzeriuth and help the citizens. Arc 1 Luke landed with Mieu near Reyva and Gig. Angry that he was not with his friends going to the port, Luke traveled with Reyva until a Metalsaur attacked. That was until Kamina, in Gurren fell on it killing it. Without anything else to do, the three traveled together. Arc 2 Following a long walking spree, Luke decided to take a rest. While resting near a rive, Asch contacted him and spoke to him, causing Flynn to nearly drop Mieu into the river. Asch took over Luke for a moment and made him grab him, saving Mieu. Following that, the group traveled lightly where they reached Mac Anu and stayed for a few hours. It was there that Luke almost fought Reyva after Gig annoyed him but Kamina stopped them. After that, the group ran into Simon, and Yukari Takeba who had arrived by a portal. The group teamed up and headed to the Bamboo Forest where they were attacked by a Hydra. Simon killed it but a new foe appeared, named Dai Ji. They fought her off but the following night she attacked again and they did fight them off. After, Luke decided to use his power to create a Hyperresonance to save the Help Jiyu Nanohana through the Bamboo Forest Fanboys but it backfired and he killed them by mistake. The result caused him to fall unconscious. Powers Luke continues the tradition of being a slower-hitting, more powerful swordsman who choose to focus on more damaging techniques with less emphasis on combos. As such, he has techniques such as Raging Blast and Guardian Field, both of which do not chain well in combos. Luke has many elemental attacks which can create incomplete FOF circles, adding a unique amount of elemental versatility which enables him to form his own FOF Changes when needed. Through a series of sidequest events involving the Albert-style textbooks, Luke can learn additional techniques like Sonic Thrust, Demon Fist, and Slag Assault. Hyperresonance Hyperresonance is a powerful ability used in Tales of the Abyss, which occurs when two seventh fonists use their abilities together. The ability allows its users to tear apart the fonons of an object and then reconstruct them. Normally, it requires two seventh fonists to cause a single hyperresonance, but Luke fon Fabre and Asch can cause them on their own. One hyperresonance occured between Luke and Tear Grants when she broke into his mansion at the beginning of the game. It is seen as a dangerous ability, as it normally cannot be controlled. Jade Curtiss explains that it is an ability so powerful, it is almost useless in battle because it would completely disintegrate everything within range. In fact, it was an artificially induced hyperresonance, roughly 40% of the power of a true hyperresonance, that destroyed the entire island of Hod. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Game Category:Male Category:Naruto195